List of Bleedman Art-Exclusive Characters/N-R
Nakoruru Nakoruru (ナコルル, Nakoruru) is a character in the Samurai Shodown series of fighting games. Although she has no particular model for her character, Hilda from Hols: Prince of the Sun and The Dagger of Kamui helped her conception process. Also developers admit that her famous "This is nature's punishment" quote is based on Sailor Moon's "In the name of moon, I punish you" line. Her character is based upon the Ainu people of Hokkaido, Japan, who are analogous in Japan to the Native Americans in the United States. As the Japanese perceive the Ainu as living closer to nature, Nakoruru's role in the game is of a defender of Mother Nature; in some material Nakoruru has been referred to as a priestess. Nakoruru has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Fighters, together with Bridget, Millia Rage, Dizzy and Sol Badguy from the Guilty Gear series as well with Iori Yagami and Terry Bogard from The King of Fighters series. The character is shown in the forefront of the picture, being the first character from the left, appearing with her typical black hair. Naminé Naminé is a character in the Kingdom Hearts series. She is the Nobody of Kairi, and wields the power to manipulate the memories of Sora and those close to him. Her first appearance is in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. She also plays a minor role in Kingdom Hearts II and appears in some cutscenes in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. The first part of her name, nami means "wave" in Japanese, similar to Kairi's name, which is derived from the word for "sea". Naminé was born when Kairi's heart migrated from her body to Sora's, the day Destiny Islands fell to darkness. Kairi's own body never became a Nobody because her heart lacked darkness (since she was one of the Princesses of Heart), so her body and soul were never able to leave the Realm of Light and thus made it seem like Kairi was in a comatose state until she regained her heart. The absence of darkness also meant that a heartless wasn't created. This made Naminé a very strange Nobody, born from Kairi's heart and Sora's body and soul. Naminé has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Kingdom Hearts, together with Donald Duck, Goofy Kairi, Mickey Mouse and Sora. He is featured on the upper left side of the picture, above Kairi and Donald Duck. Nate River Nate River AKA Near is a main character in the Death Note franchise. Near is a placid character with a sharp tongue, he has white hair and wears pale clothes. He is the young detective who succeeds L after the later was tricked by Kira and eventually killed mid-investigation. As the new leader of the SPK (Special Provision for Kira), he had to deal with both Kira and Mihael Mello Keehl. He constantly plays with toys, building towers of dice and playing cards, and illustrating his exposition with small finger puppets and Lego minifigs. After Mello died, he was able to finally proof L's suspicions that Light Yagami was in fact Kira by forcing the Light to expose himself. Near has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, I got my nendoroid as a commission for NightlightSapphire. He is holding up a nendoroid doll of the shinigami, Ryuk. Ness Ness (ネス Nesu) is the silent main protagonist of EarthBound (Mother 2 in Japan), and is analogous to Ninten and Lucas in their respective games. He greatly enjoys baseball; not only are most of his weapons various types of baseball bats, but he can also equip several baseball caps. In the EarthBound Player's Guide, he is said to wear a special baseball cap with his favorite team's logo on the front. Ness has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Smashing in the third panel of the picture, together with Captain Falcon, Falko Lombardi, Ganondorf, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Luigi, Marth, Mr. Game & Watch, R.O.B. and Wolf O'Donnell. Ness is featured in the right upper corner. Nigel Uno knd_sketch_studies.jpg|''KND Sketch Studies'' Kids Next Door.png|''Kids Next Door Final'' Nigel Uno, is a main character in the cartoon series, Kids Next Door. Nigel, the leader and head of Sector V, is a workaholic, bald British boy who is rarely seen without his trademark sunglasses, and does not put complete trust in anyone but his teammates. He is bald due to an unexplained event involving the Delightful Children from Down the Lane long before the series started, an event Abigail Lincoln still blames herself for. His cooperative name is Numbuh One. Nigel has been featured, together with his teammates in two pieces of artwork, first in KND Sketch studies, and a second time in the follow-up art, Kids Next Door Final. Nightmare Moon Character chart by bleedman-d49me7a.jpg|''Character Chart'' mlb_series_4_by_bleedman-d9fxb6e.jpg|''MLB series 4'' Nightmare Moon AKA the Mare in the Moon is a recurring villain in the cartoon series, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Nightmare Moon is the corrupted form of Princess Luna and the main antagonist of the two-part series premiere Friendship is Magic. She appears as a black alicorn with a dark blue mane that ripples and moves like smoke, being similar in stature to Celestia and is dressed in silvery blue armor. As Nightmare Moon her goal was to bring eternal night due to the envy she held over her sister for controlling the day which all the ponies seemed to enjoy more. Upon Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon she was banished to the moon for a thousand years by her sister. The events of the premiere revolve around Twilight Sparkle and her new friends' attempt to defeat Nightmare Moon by finding and using the Elements of Harmony, while Nightmare Moon tries to stop them in various ways. At the end of the premiere, Twilight and her friends confront Nightmare Moon and transform her back into Princess Luna, and she emotionally accepts Princess Celestia's offer to rule by her side again. Nightmare Moon has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Character Chart, together with Bethona, Blossom, Bosun, Ginger, Giygas Lexine, Mindy McCready, Sabrina Thompson and Y'Yedrin, as commission for Griddles and a second time in MLB series 4, in her human form, together with humanized versions of Aloe, Coco Pommel, Lotus Blossom, Maud, Octavia Melody and Queen Chrysalis. She is featured in the upper left corner, next to Chrysalis. Ninny and the Bearman Ninny and the Bearman are two original characters created by Farbjous (formerly known as crazyninny). Not much background is given about both characters other than Ninny is Farbjous' OC and she has several alternate universe counterparts, like a Disney ''counterpart and a ''Secret Saturdays counterpart, whike the Bearman is based on the fairytale, The Bearskin. She is a girl with short hair and wears glasses. She is dressed in a Greek style: a long dress with decorative waistband, with bracelets around her wrists and ankles. The bracelets around her wrists are decorated while the ones around her ankles are plain. She wears sandals and it looks like her calves have been tattooed. The Bearman looks like a homeless man or a hermit and has a long beard. He wears a ripped shirt, bandages around his lower arms, a botched pants and cowboy boots. His nickname, the Bearman, stems from the fact that he wears a bearhide around his neck. Both character would be featured in the webcomic The Bear Man, yet nothing is known of the project now. Ninny and the Bearman has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, The Bearman and Ninny ''as a commission for Farbjous. Noche '''Noche '''is an original character, created by TheInfamousJoeLinder and drawn by Bleedman. Noche is featured in the webcomic ''Noche Comics Series. No background is given on the character. Noche is a young woman with short, light red hair and hazel-colored eyes. She wears a black and white jacket, closed with a zipper. Based on her bare belly, she wears nothing underneath the jacket. She also wears a blue baggy pants and black-grey sport shoes, with spikes on the tip. She has a sword with a black blade, and a decorated hilt. What material has been used for the sword is unknown but it seems to be able to cut through rocks. Noche has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Noche character commission, as a commission for TheInfamousJoeLinder. No Neck Joe No Neck Joe is the title character in the cartoon, No Neck Joe, about a kid who has no neck and his misadventures. Usually preverted in some way or another, each two-minute or so short demonstrates the ups and downs of no-neck-ism. Written, produced, directed, etc by Craig McCracken, producer of Dexter's Laboratory, Powerpuff Girls, and 2 Stupid Dogs. No Neck Joe can be seen only in Spike and Mike's Sick and Twisted Animation festivals. No Neck Joe has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Funnies with Bubbles who wants to keep No Neck Joe like a pet and Blossom, as a tribute to Craig McCracken's work. Nonon Jakuzure Nonon Jakuzure (蛇崩 乃音 Jakuzure Nonon) is a character in the manga/anime series, Kill la Kill. Nonon regulates the school's non-athletic clubs, such as the gardening and biology clubs. She is the only female member of the Elite Four. Among the members of the Elite Four, she has been with Satsuki since kindergarten and thus claims that she knows her best. She possesses the three-star Goku Uniform Symphony Regalia (奏の装 Kanade no Sō), which transforms into a giant sound system that produces powerful soundwaves and can transform into a flying airship. Later, she receives an upgraded version, Symphony Regalia MK.II, that miniaturizes the airship in a jetpack. Her ultimate uniform is Symphony Regalia: Finale. Nonon has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Kill La Kill, together with Aikurō Mikisugi, Hōka Inumuta, Ira Gamagōri, Junketsu, Mako Mankanshoku, Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryūin, Senketsu (Ryūko's living suit), Tsumugu Kinagase and Uzu Sanageyama. Mako is featured in the upper right corner, together with the rest of the Elite Four, she is the girl with the pink hair. Norman Babcock Norman Babcock is the main character of the animated film ParaNorman. Norman is a 11-year-old boy who has the ability to see and speak to the dead, inherited from his mother's side of the family, the Prenderghasts. Everyone else doesn't believe him, including his parents, and some people make fun of him. He tries not to let it bug him, but he later reveals it bothers him greatly. After several zombies attacks and attacks by Agatha Prenderghast's spirit, he first speaks in defense of the zombies, which almost resulted in him being lynched by the townspeople who believed he was to behold responsible for the zombie attacks. Determined to uncover the truth, he traveled to the forest and confronted the ghost of Agatha who almost killed him as he tried to calm her down. She allows him to see into the other side before leaving him. Norman Babcock has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Paranorman. Octavia Melody Octavia Melody is a minor character from the cartoon series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Maud Pie is a female Earth pony and Pinkie Pie's older sister. She is first seen as a filly in a portrait in Pinkie Pride, she appears in person as a grown mare in the season four episode of the same name, and her human counterpart makes cameo appearances in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks; both counterparts also appear in IDW comics. She is called Maud Rock Pie in some merchandise. Octavia has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, MLB series 4 in her human form, together with humanized versions of Aloe, Coco Pommel, Lotus Blossom, Maud Pie, Nightmare Moon and Queen Chrysalis. She is featured in the lower left corner, just underneath Nightmare moon and next to Maud. Olimor Captain Olimar (Japanese: キャプテン・オリマー Hepburn: Kyaputen Orimā?) is an anthropomorphic fictional character from Nintendo's Pikmin video game series created by Shigeru Miyamoto. He first appeared in the 2001 video game Pikmin, which led to the development of two additional games; one of them featuring the character as the protagonist. Olimar also appears in other Nintendo games, being a playable character in Super Smash Bros. series. Reception to the character has been positive both for his appearance in Pikmin and Super Smash Bros. His replacement in the series third installment of Pikmin is also a subject of discussion. Olimar has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Smashing, in the second panel of the picture, together with Bowser, Dibby Kong, Ice Climbers, Ike, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Pikachu, Pit, Red and Sheik. He is featured in the upper left right corner, just below the Ice Climbers. Omi Omi, The Xiaolin Dragon of Water is the main protagonist of the cartoon series, Xiaolin Showdown, and was the first dragon-in-training to train with Master Fung. At times Omi can be selfish and boastful, and often learns lessons of humility. Like Raimundo, Omi once joined the Heylin. Having been raised in the monastery, he is naïve about the outside world. As a running gag, Omi routinely confuses idiomatic phrases, from simple changes to lacking any resemblance to the original phrase whatsoever. In one situation, Raimundo used Omi's inability to recite idioms as an analogy about how they would defeat Jack Spicer, "What Omi did to that sentence is what we're going to do to you!". Omi's signature moves are Tsunami Strike-Water, Tornado Strike-Water, and Wudai-Neptune Water. His Wudai Weapon is the Shimo Staff, and his elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Kaijin Charm. His preferred Shen Gong Wu is the Orb of Tornami as it is a water Shen Gong Wu. Omi has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Young Dragons, together with Clay Bailey, Jack Spicers, Jack-Bots, Kimiko Tohokimo, Raimundo Pedrosa and Wuya. Opal Opal is a character in the webcomic Harpy Gee, owned by Brianne Drougard. Opal is a young woman with red hair and giant glasses. She is the owner of the Opal Item Shop, together with her clerk, Ash. She is a very enthusiastic woman, to the point it becomes intimidating. She has great interest in magic, especially Elvish magic and is more than willing to sell her goods, in exchange for other rare items. Her goods vary from potions and medicine to weaponry. She travels by means of a shovel, flying on it like a witch would use a broomstick. She owns several mystical animals, one of them being the cat-like Pumpkin, who is able to cough up any regular item one can ask for. She is also close friends with Harpy Gee, the titular character of the series. Opal has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Opal. Optimus Prime Optimus Prime (formerly Orion Pax) is a fictional character from the Transformers franchise. Optimus Prime is consistently depicted as having strong moral character, excellent leadership, and sound decision-making skills, and possesses brilliant military tactics, powerful martial arts, and advanced alien weaponry. Optimus Prime has a strong sense of justice, being dedicated to building peaceful and mutually beneficial co-existence with humans, the protection of life and liberty of all sentient species. Optimus Prime has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Optimus Prime, together with an unnamed girl. Orange Giant Monster The Orange Giant Monster is a monster from the The Powerpuff Girls. The monster is a dinosaur-like monster who lives in the water. The creature is a homage to Godzilla, both in design, introduction and roar and appeared in two episodes, Three Girls and a Monster ''and ''Documentary ''(which partly retells the story of ''Three Girls and a Monster) The monster is one of the few monsters in the show who was never beaten by the Powerpuff Girls as their attacks were completely ineffective. This led to a discussion between Buttercup who believed that they had to use brute force to beat the monster and Blossom who went for strategic attacks. But it was eventually Bubbles who found the solitution, namely talking with the monster. And against all odds, the monster actually listened to her and left the city alone. The Orange Giant Monster has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, PPGD, in the second panel of the picture battling with Bubbles and Buttercup. The monster has yet to appear in the comics but it is believed that he was replaced by the Dread Dragon. Owen owen_by_bleedman.jpg|''Owen'' owen_shoot_by_bleedman.jpg|''Owen shoot'' Owen is an original character created by Jones316 and drawn by Bleedman. Owen is a young man and a secret agent. He has long brown hair and a blue eyes and is dressed in a blue shirt, with a black band around his waist, a light blue denim pants, a pair of blue sneakers and fingerless gloves. True to his secret agent nature, he wears a headset and carries a pistol. He has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Owen and a second time in Owen shoot. Both were commissioned by Jones316. Paintergirl Paintergirl (no official name given) is an original character. She is an unnamed young gynoid, with long hair. No background is given on de character. She is clothed in a strapless leotard, with strategic locations being covered by metal. Her gynoid nature is mostly clear on her upper arms, wrists, upper legs, ankles and feet. Most of these parts are decorated with appears to be orbs. Paintergirl has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Paintershop, as another promotion of the Painter programm. The drawing itself is a rough sketch. Pangur Ban Pangur Ban is a fictional white cat from the movie The Secret Of Kells. She belongs to Aidan. Not much is known about the history of Pangur Bán. She has been with Aidan for a very long time, and, as implied by the prequel comic, may have even been with Aidan's teacher, St. Colmicille. Pangur Bán, like all cats, can be rather disdainful with those who she doesn't know or trust. Once that trust is earned, however, one has her steadfast loyalty. She is clearly quite intelligent, and seems to be somewhat exasperated by her human companions, Aidan and Brendan. Her expressions often convey concern as well, as Brendan goes dashing off into the forest or some such place. Pangur has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Turning light into darkness, together with Aisling. Papyrus Papyrus (/pəˈpaɪɹəs/ pa-PIE-rus) is a main character in the video game, Undertale Papyrus is the brother of Sans and a major character in Undertale. His main motive is to capture a human so he can become a member of the Royal Guard. Papyrus is a flamboyant skeleton who presents a confident, charismatic image of himself. He works hard and, despite his brash personality, is kind at heart. He is optimistic and innocent even when the protagonist beheads him in a Genocide Route. He is also occasionally oblivious and nonobservant but can be cunning at times, as seen when he uses reverse psychology to trick Undyne into befriending the protagonist. Papyrus believes in others just as much as he believes in himself. He has so much faith in his abilities that he waited outside of Undyne's house all night and begged her to accept him into the Royal Guard. Seeing his persistence, Undyne offered to train him but instead gave him cooking lessons. Papyrus has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, first in UT character chart, together with Chara, Dr. Alphys, Frisk, King Asgore, Sans, Toriel and Undyne. Papyrus featured on the first row at the utter right, next to Sans and Frisk. Patricia Watson Patricia "Peacock" Watson is one of the original eight playable characters in Skullgirls, standing out as having the most (unique) assist characters. She is the youngest playable character to date, and among the first characters ever conceived. Her homestage is Lab 8. Peacock is capable of aging. Some of her parts may need to be re-fitted because of this. Peacock started smoking after becoming Peacock. They are imaginary cigars which are created like her other summons. It is stated that Peacock will never stop believing in imaginary friends. Peacock's favorite television program is "Annie: Girl of the Stars". She is shown to own merchandise from the show as she is seen wearing Sagan slippers while in her sleeping attire. Nothing sates Peacock's boredom more than a good cartoon and laying waste to anyone or anything in her sight. Brash, combative, and impatient, Peacock is easily the most outspoken and infamous member of the Anti-Skullgirl Labs, as well as the most prominent. Peacock is also, for the most part, optimistic and light-hearted, and considers imminent threats more of invitations to brawl. Her tendency toward violence is a reflection of both her tragic past and near-death experience as well as the cartoons she cherishes. Patricia has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Garbage Day as a line-art, commissioned by BeeAre. Pearl steven_universe_by_bleedman-d8wboqy.jpg|''Steven Universe'' steven_universe_colored_by_bleedman-d91rd1s.jpg|''Steven Universe Colored'' i_need_you__i_hate_you_by_bleedman-dahbzzk.jpg|''I need you, I hate you'' Pearl is a main character in the cartoon series, Steven Universe. Designed to resemble a ballerina in her slender build, costume, and graceful style of movement, Pearl is a short-tempered, precise, intellectual strategist and technician. Her gemstone is a white pearl that is embedded in her forehead, from which she can summon a spear and can create holographic images. She is the most overtly motherly and protective toward Steven of the Gems. In the second season episode Back to the Barn, it is revealed that, on the Gem Homeworld, pearls are intended to a graceful and simpleminded "made-to-order" servant caste; Pearl, however, rejected this role and has trained herself to be a capable fighter as part of the Crystal Gems on behalf of Rose Quartz and as a scientist and mechanical technician when necessary. Despite this, she is sometimes insecure, especially because of grief resulting from the loss of Rose, who Pearl harbored a deep romantic devotion to. This has led to lasting grief over Rose's absence and jealousy over her relationship with Greg; major character arcs for Pearl include her slowly learning to cope with and move beyond these emotions. Critical response to Pearl has largely appreciated her portrayal as a complex, sympathetic, yet flawed queer character. Pearl is musically associated with classical piano and ballet. Pearl has been featured in two pieces of the Bleedman Character Art, in Steven Universe and the follow-up art, Steven Universe Colored, together with Amethyst, Connie Maheswaran, Garnet, Jasper, Lapis Lazula, Lion, Peridot, Rose Quartz and Steven Universe. She is featured left above Steven Universe of the picture. Penny Penny is one of the main character in Inspector Gadget. Penny is Gadget's precocious and intelligent niece. She is a master of investigation and technology who is the one truly responsible for foiling M.A.D.'s schemes, a fact only Brain knows. Using a computer disguised as a book and a utility wristwatch, she monitors her Uncle Gadget's activities, communicates with Brain and foils M.A.D.'s plots. Penny often gets captured by M.A.D. agents before calling Brain for help or escaping by herself. Penny has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Sketches Studies, together with his niece, Penny as well as with He-Man and Battle Cat from the He-Man series. Peridot steven_universe_by_bleedman-d8wboqy.jpg|''Steven Universe'' steven_universe_colored_by_bleedman-d91rd1s.jpg|''Steven Universe Colored'' regular_universe_by_bleedman-d9dihb4.jpg|''Regular Universe'' Peridot is a former antagonist in the cartoon series, Steven Universe. In her introduction, Peridot is a technician dispatched by the Gem Homeworld to check on remaining Gem installations on Earth; her appearance late in the first season becomes an ominous sign that the Crystal Gems are under threat from Homeworld. Stranded on Earth after the events of the first season finale Jail Break, Peridot becomes a recurring antagonist in the first half of the second season, until she is eventually captured by the Crystal Gems in Catch and Release; she then chooses to ally with them to defuse the "Cluster", a Gem "geo-weapon" placed by Homeworld to destroy the Earth. When the Crystal Gems first encounter her she wears technological "limb enhancers", giving her a fearsome and robotic appearance; when she is captured, she loses them and appears childlike without them. She plays a prominent role in the second season's tail end, during which her character arc centers around learning to outgrow the hierarchical, utilitarian mindset of Homeworld and appreciate the value of friendship, individuality, and life on Earth. Her gemstone is a triangular peridot embedded in her forehead, and she discovers in the third season that she has the ability to telekinetically control metal objects. She is cranky and self-aggrandizing in demeanor, but demonstrates willingness to learn from her mistakes and attempt to treat others with greater respect and kindness. Peridot has been featured in three pieces of the Bleedman Character Art, first in Steven Universe and the follow-up art, Steven Universe Colored, together with Amethyst, Connie Maheswaran, Garnet, Jasper, Lapis Lazula, Lion, Pearl, Rose Quartz and Steven Universe. She is featured in the center right of the picture. She is featured again in Regular Universe, together with Eileen Roberts, from the cartoon series, Regular Show. Phoebe Heyerdahl Phoebe Heyerdahl is a character in the cartoon series, Hey Arnold!. She was born in Kentucky and, at some point, moved to Hillwood at a young age. Her distinctive features include a huge lump of black hair at the top of her head bounded by a small yellow scrunchie, and stereotypes for smart children in animated shows, such as big eyeglasses, a short stature, and squeaky voice. She always tries to be the first one with the answer, and isn't exactly thrilled when someone else does better. Phoebe has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Cartoon Character Chart Part 2, together with the Rowdyruff Boys, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Aku (as Red Hood), Jimmy Neutron, Supercow, Dynamo, I. M. Weasel, Grim Reaper, Wilt Frankie Foster, Battus, GIR and Zim. Piccolo Piccolo (ピッコロ Pikkoro) is one of the main characters in the anime/manga series, Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. Piccolo is the spawn of Piccolo Daimao, created to get revenge on Goku in the wake of his death, subsequently assuming the role as the "evil half" of Kami. However, after just narrowly being defeated by Goku, he has to team up with him and his friends when opposing the invading Saiyans, including training Goku's son Gohan. He is later revealed to be a Namekian;––– a green-skinned, four-fingered, hairless species who create the series' titular Dragon Balls. He dies sacrificing himself to protect Gohan during the fight against the Saiyan Nappa, and trains in the afterlife under Kaiō-sama before being wished back to life by the Namekian Dragon Balls. While during the fights with Freeza and the Androids he maintains the partnership is temporary, by the time of the Cell and Majin Boo arcs he accepts the fact they are allies. Piccolo has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Piccolo. Pikachu Pikachu (Japanese: ピカチュウ?) are a fictional species of Pokémon. Pokémon are fictional creatures that appear in an assortment of comic books, animated movies and television shows, video games, and trading card games licensed by The Pokémon Company, a Japanese corporation. The Pikachu design was conceived by Ken Sugimori and first appeared in the 1996 video games Pokémon Red and Blue for the original Game Boy. Like other species of Pokémon, Pikachu are often captured and groomed by humans to fight other Pokémon for sport. Pikachu are one of the most well-known varieties of Pokémon, largely because a Pikachu is a central character in the Pokémon anime series, as the Pokémon partner of the main protagonist, Ash Ketchum. Pikachu is regarded as a major character of the Pokémon franchise and has become an icon of Japanese culture in recent years. Pikachu has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Smashing, in the second panel of the picture, together with Bowser, Dibby Kong, Ice Climbers, Ike, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Olimar, Pit, Red and Sheik. It is featured in the lower right corner, on Dibby Kong's head. Pinkie Pie Mlpfim by bleedman-d50je4h.jpg|''MLPFIM'' Mlbfim by bleedman-d6qyy7z.jpg|''MLBFIM'' Pinkie pie by jorama-d4ikn3k.jpg|''Pinkie Pie'' Pony gang update by jorama-d57g0wk.jpg|''Pinkie Pie'' Pinkie Pie is one of the main characters in the cartoon series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Pinkie Pie is a female Earth pony. Pinkie's mother and father call her by her full name, Pinkamena Diane Pie, respectively in The Cutie Mark Chronicles and in the chapter book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! Pinkie is energetic and sociable, and she represents the element of laughter. She works at Sugarcube Corner and lives on the bakery's second floor with Gummy, her pet toothless baby alligator. She writes and performs many songs, and she is the source of many of the comical and cartoonish gags in the show. She is called Ponka Po in some merchandise. Pinkie Pie has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, she is first featured in MLPFIM, together with Applejack, Derpy, Discord, Fluttershy, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike and Twilight Sparkle. She is featured just under Discord, on the back of Princess Celestia. She is featured again, in her human form, in MLBFIM, with humanized versions of Twilight Sparkle (1), Applejack (2), Rarity (3), Fluttershy (4) and Rainbow Dash (6), as a commission for DJ-BLU3Z (formerly known as Dzappa7778). She was featured in two pictures, exclusively featured on Jorama's DeviantArt Page. First, in her human form, in Pinkie Pie and a second time in Pony gang: Update, together with humanized version with Applejack (1), Twilight Sparkle (2), Rainbow Dash (4), Rarity (5), Fluttershy (6) and Derpy (7). Pirates of Sugar Bits The Pirates of Sugar Bits is a group of original characters, created by Bleedman and meant for a Sugar Bits spin-off, BraveHeart Quest: Robin Rescue. The first pirate would have been an antropomorphic swordfish and based on his appearance, he is the first mate. He also lacks his left hand and right lower leg, both replaced by a large meat hook and a pegleg respectively. What happened to both limbs is unclear but it is possible he either lost them in battle or in a confrontation with a Leviathan. The second pirate would have been an antromorphic lion and from the looks of it, he would have been the captain. He has several scars in his face and is a smoker. It is possible that his appearance is based around the design of Bancho Leomon, from the Digimon franchise. The Pirates has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Braveheart Robin, together with Robin, Nemo and three Leviathans. The spin-off however was cancelled, possibly due to the sudden passing of the original writer of Sugar Bits, DMajorBoss . Pirre The Mad Dog Mad doggie by bleedman.jpg|''Mad doggie''/''Mad Dog Pirre'' Character chart again by bleedman.jpg|''Character chart again?'' the_dog_vs_the_cat_by_dragonman32.jpg|''The Dog VS The Cat'' Pirre The Mad Dog is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Pirre is an antropomorphic dog. He grew up all alone. When he got older he started to enter the Dark Arena in the underground where he got the nickname Mad Dog! He later started a band of bandits and became their leader, now they are roaming in the east region and steal from adventure and explorer! He is able to use the element of fire to his advance. Pirre has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Mad doggie (featured as Mad Dog Pirre on Dragonman32's account), and a second time in Character Chart Again?, both as a commission for Dragonman32. A final appearance was in The Dog VS The Cat, fighting Elma. This picture is exclusively featured on Dragonman32's DeviantArt's page. Pit Smashing by bleedman.jpg|''Smashing'' Angels and demons by bleedman-d5r3ofs.jpg|''Angels and Demons'' Pit (ピット Pitto?), earlier called Kid Icarus, is a fictional character and the protagonist of the Kid Icarus series, first appearing in Kid Icarus for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1986 and later appearing in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters for the Game Boy in 1991. Pit is the protagonist of the 2012 video game Kid Icarus: Uprising, with director Masahiro Sakurai claiming that Pit would feel like a brand new character for Uprising, with various new weapons and abilities. Pit has appeared in various media, as well as making various cameo appearances in other Nintendo games. He appeared as one of the playable fighters in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and returned in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. He was also one of the recurring characters in the Captain N: The Game Master cartoon series, though in the latter he was known as Kid Icarus. Since his introduction, Pit's character has been generally well received by video game critics. Pit has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Smashing, in the second panel of the picture, together with Bowser, Dibby Kong, Ice Climbers, Ike, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Olimar, Pikachu, Red and Sheik. It is featured underneath the word Brawl and just above Dibby King and Pikachu and later in Angels and Demons, he is fighting with Mimi while Angewomon is battling with Red Arremer, Firebrand Playmates The Playmates 'is a group of 13 unnamed, original characters, who has been featured all in the Bleedman Character Art, ''Playmates. The idea behind the art was a hypothetical comic based around a group of little girls with special types of dolls and toys, his own Powerpuff Girls. If the project will ever be come to fruitation remains unknowns, but taking in consideration that the artwork, dates back to 2004, it is unlikely that we ever see anything of the Playmates, then the original artwork. Pluto 'Pluto '(also known as '''Bruton in the 1980's version) is a character in Astro Boy, a giant metal fighting muscular robot with horns and red stripes on his face. He was built to destroy the strongest robots in the world, including Astro Boy. At first he wants nothing more than to furfill his duty but soon he realised that programming isn't everything and friended with Astro. He has Kokoro. He once captured Uran and she was mad but then they got along. Pluto ( redesigned into a red monster, by Bleedman) has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Astroboy, together with Astroboy, Uran, Professor Ochanomizu and Atlas. Pride Pride is an original character, created by thebloodreaver and drawn by Bleedman. He is part of the 7even Syns, a group based on the seven deadly sins. Pride is the embodiement of the sin Superbia (or Pride), an inflated sense of one's personal status or accomplishments, often used synonymously with hubris. Pride often portrays itself as exagerating one's own achievements, while diminishing the achievements of others. Pride is a tall muscular man, with a white skin and he has long black hair. He is clothed in only a bib-and-brace demin overall and have leather straps around his lower arms and around his mouth, silencing the man. He also wears a series of ,skull-rings around his fingers. Pride has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Seven Syns, together with Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Sloth and Wrath. Princess Bubblegum Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum is a main character in the cartoon series, Adventure Time. Princess Bubblegum is a bubblegum humanoid, comparable to the inhabitants of the Candy Kingdom which she rules.The official series website has described her as "a millionaire nerd enthusiast who immerses herself in every branch of geekdom". She and Finn have a complex relationship. For the longest time Finn had a crush on Bubblegum, and although she cares for him a great deal, she did not return his feelings for her. In the episode What was Missing, it is implied that she and Marceline may have had some sort of relationship in the past. This later caused an internet controversy over her and Marceline's sexual orientation. In the second-season finale Mortal Recoil, after being possessed by The Lich, she was accidentally shattered and returned to life as a 13-year-old due to the doctors' not having enough gum to rebuild her to her proper age, though it appears that her memories have remained intact. In the episode Too Young, she becomes 18 again by absorbing the parts sacrificed by her candy subjects in order to reclaim her kingdom from the Earl of Lemongrab. After her brush with death, she has begun to feel more and more vulnerable. As a result, she created the clone-Sphinx named Goliad to serve as her heir lest she die on the throne. During the fifth and sixth seasons, it was gradually revealed that Bubblegum had an elaborate spy network, allowing her to monitor nearly everyone in Ooo. After growing increasingly darker and more devious, Bubblegum's Machiavellian actions were finally confronted by Flame Princess in The Cooler, and since then Bubblegum has made a concerted effort to relax her need to control everything. In the two-part sixth-season finale, Bubblegum is peacefully deposed after the candy citizens vote to replace her with the King of Ooo (voiced by Andy Daly). Rather than fight her rival, Bubblegum willingly goes into exile with Peppermint Butler until returning to the Candy Kingdom in the aftermath of the Stakes miniseries. Princess Bubblegum has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Subscribe Now, together with Marceline and Lumpy Space Princess. Princess Cadance My little bunny fanservice is magic alicorns .jpeg|''Alicorn Bunnies'' Princess cadance by jorama-d66c67p.jpg|''Princess Cadance'' Princess Cadance 'is a supporting character in the cartoon series: ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Princess Cadance is an Alicorn pony who is first featured in the season two finale alongside her husband Shining Armor. Her debut episode gives her proper title as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. She is Twilight Sparkle's sister-in-law (after marrying Shining Armor in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2) and former foal-sitter, Princess Celestia's adopted niece, and the co-ruler of the Crystal Empire alongside Shining Armor. She is also stated to be "a very distant relative" of Princess Amore, the former unicorn ruler of the Crystal Empire. Cadance in her human form, has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Alicorn Bunnies, with humanized versions of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle. Princess Cadance is featured on the upside of page, dressed in a pink leotard. The picture as a commission for DJ-BLU3Z (formerly known as Dzappa7778) and a second time, in Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance has been featured exclusively on Jorama's DeviantArt Page. Princess Celestia Mlpfim by bleedman-d50je4h.jpg|''MLPFIM'' My little bunny fanservice is magic alicorns .jpeg|''Alicorn Bunnies'' '''Princess Celestia is a supporting character in the cartoon series: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Princess Celestia is an Alicorn pony, the co-ruler of Equestria alongside her younger sister Princess Luna, and the adoptive aunt of Princess Cadance. In addition to her responsibility of raising the sun, she has also been the teacher of Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer at different periods in time, often addressing Twilight as "my faithful student" while mentoring her. She has a pet phoenix named Philomena. She is called Nightmare Star in some merchandise. Princess Celestia has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, she is first featured in MLPFIM, together with Applejack, Derpy, Discord, Fluttershy, Princess Luna, Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike and Twilight Sparkle. She is featured just under Discord, with Pinkie Pie on her back. She is featured again, in her human form, in Alicorn, with humanized versions of Princess Cadance, Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia is featured on the right of page, dressed in a white leotard. The picture as a commission for DJ-BLU3Z (formerly known as Dzappa7778). Princess Luna Mlpfim by bleedman-d50je4h.jpg|''MLPFIM'' My little bunny fanservice is magic alicorns .jpeg|''Alicorn Bunnies'' Princess luna by jorama-d65jnes.jpg|''Princess Luna'' Princess Luna is a supporting character in the cartoon series: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Princess Luna, known as Nightmare Moon when transformed or under certain other circumstances, is an Alicorn pony, the younger sister of Princess Celestia, and the main antagonist of the season one premiere of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as Nightmare Moon. She is also the adoptive aunt of Princess Cadance. Eventually, the Elements of Harmony restore Luna to her former self and she returns to rule over Equestria alongside her older sister. Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon is called by her respective early names Princess Selena/Night Mare in another depiction. Princess Luna has been featured in three pieces of Bleedman Character Art, she is first featured in MLPFIM, together with Applejack, Derpy, Discord, Fluttershy, Princess Celestia, Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike and Twilight Sparkle. She is featured next to her sister Princess Celestia. She is featured again, in her human form, in Alicorn, with humanized versions of Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle. Princess Luna is featured on the left of page, dressed in a blue leotard. The picture as a commission for DJ-BLU3Z (formerly known as Dzappa7778). She was also featured in her human form in Princess Luna, a picture featured exclusively on Jorama's page. Princess Morbucks Early ppg designs.jpg|''Early PPG Designs '' Cartoon character chart 3 by bleedman.jpg|''Character Chart Part 3'' The beat alls by bleedman-d4vt3f2.jpg|''The Beat-Alls'' Iron maiden.jpg|''Iron Maiden'' Princess Morbucks is a recurring villain in the cartoon series, The Powerpuff Girls. She is a spoiled, insecure, rich little girl, whose partially unseen and mostly mute father allows her to finance various evil plots to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Her supervillain outfit consists of a yellow, Powerpuff-style dress, black gloves and boots, and a tiara. Her hatred of the girls stems from her rebuffed attempt to become one of them. She is also the only female villain in the series who is not an adolescent or young adult woman; she is approximately the same age as the Powerpuff girls. Princess Morbucks have appeared in four different artworks, the first time in, Early PPG Designs, together with the Powerpuff Girls, Mojo Jojo, HIM and Fuzzy Lumpkins. Her second appearance is a possible comic book character in Character Chart Part 3, together with Olga and Mandark Astronomonov, Grim Jr., Minimandy, Atom Ant, Mimi, HIM, Armed Force, Delightful Children From Down the Lane, Princess Morbucks, Dee Dee, Robin Snyder, Mike Believe, Bunny and Zilla. It is the only piece of artwork not featuring her one of her armors. In her third appearance, The Beat-Alls, she got a slight redesign, featuring her in her original golden armor, instead of her usual armor. She was depicted with the redesigned versions of the rest of The Beat-Alls: Mojo Jojo, HIM and Morbucks. Her final appearance was in the Iron Maiden artwork, featuring her putting on her golden suit. Princess Peach Princess Peach is a character in Nintendo's Mario franchise. Originally created by Shigeru Miyamoto, Peach is the princess of the fictional Mushroom Kingdom, which is constantly under attack by Bowser. She often plays the damsel in distress role within the series and is the lead female. She is often portrayed as Mario's love interest and has appeared in nearly all the Mario games to date, including Super Princess Peach, where she is the main playable character. Peach's personality is generally sweet and well mannered. In most games she is portrayed as selfless, perky and generous. Typically, she does not show an aggressive nature even when she is fighting (this is done by quick slaps, elegant high kicks, thrusts in the air, and other graceful fighting techniques, as seen in the Super Smash Bros. series) or confronting her enemies. Peach has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Smashing in the first panel of the picture, together with Donkey King, Fox Mcloud, Link, Lucas, Mario, Princess Zelda, Samus Aran (with and without her suit), Solid Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog and Yoshi. Peach is shown riding Yoshi and featured just underneath Donkey Kong's face. Princess Raeka preview_commission_by_amythestviolet.jpg|''Preview: Commission'' princess_raeka_by_bleedman_by_sleepykiks-d2rvz3s.jpg|''Princess Raeka'' Princess Raeka is the protagonist from the webcomic, Samuraiprincess. She is a young woman with medium long violet hair and green eyes. She is dressed in a red with black dress. Her lower arms are protected with armguards, while her knees are covered by knee pads. She wears black socks and golden sandals. Around her middle, she wear a yellow cloth. As a symbol of her royality, she wears a small golden crown with three peaks. In the center of the middle peak, there is a red jewel, possibly a ruby. She also wears a pair of diamond shaped jewel-earrings. As a warrior princess, she wields a katana to battle wrongdoeers. Princess Raeka has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, in Preview: Commission and in the follow-up art, Princess Raeka as a commission for SleepyKiks. These pictures are featured exclusively on SleepyKiks' DeviantArt Page. Princess Tara Markov Princess Tara Markov, better known as Terra is a character and former villainess in the cartoon series, Teen Titans. Debuting in the episode which bears her name, Terra is a super-powered teenage girl with terrakinetic abilities; she is able to telekinetically control the very ground beneath her feet, often preferring to use rocks and boulders as projectiles, as well as a vehicular means of travel. She is a slim and pale blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl of unknown origins, and lives a nomadic lifestyle in the wilderness, constantly moving around. She eventually comes to settle in the coastal hometown of the Teen Titans. Upon meeting the team, she quickly forms a bond with them, leading to their offer of Terra becoming the Teen Titans' newest member. Her bond is strongest with Beast Boy, with whom a complicated romantic relationship forms. Beast Boy is the first to discover that Terra has trouble controlling her powers, which he is then sworn to secrecy not to reveal to anyone. During a confrontation with the Titans' nemesis Slade, he reveals that he had been stalking her for years and knows that Terra's lack of control had caused a number of natural disasters across the globe, thereby explaining why Terra never stays in one place for too long; convinced that the Titans would shun her once this knowledge becomes public, Slade offers to train her in using her abilities before he escapes capture. Robin later deduces Terra's instability, and—incorrectly believing that Beast Boy had revealed their secret—she leaves the Titans and disappears. Terra later reunites with the Titans with more of a control over her powers, and earns the trust of the team after helping to save their home in "itan Rising. However, Slade's forces would later launch a surprise attack on a defenseless Titans Tower while Terra spends a night out with an unknowing Beast Boy; having followed the two, Slade reveals that Terra had become his new apprentice, and had been acting as a double agent sabotaging the team since her return. A brokenhearted Beast Boy spurns her apologies, fueling a hate-filled Terra to decimate the team in the Part 1 episode of Aftershock. In part 2, the Titans regroup to retake the besieged city, leading to her thrashing by Slade after she is forced into retreat. With Slade in control of her body by way of her battle suit, she finds herself unable to leave and fights the Titans against her will. With the help of Beast Boy and the other Titans, she regains control of her powers and triggers an underground volcano that kills Slade; however, the volcano rages out of control, and to prevent it from destroying the city above ground, she sacrifices herself to stop it from erupting——she succeeds in extinguishing the volcano with her powers, but is turned into stone as a result. The Titans pay tribute to the lifeless Terra with a memorial plaque, which reads "Terra—A Teen Titan, A True Friend." Terra is presumably reincarnated in the series finale, Things Change. Following the Titans' hometown return after their longtime battle with The Brotherhood of Evil, they do battle with an adaptoid creature; giving chase, Beast Boy suddenly notices a blonde blue-eyed girl resembling Terra standing amongst the crowd of onlooking civilians. What's more, the lifeless stone statue of Terra in the base of Slade's old headquarters is now missing, leading Beast Boy to believe that she had somehow been revived while they were away. Beast Boy tracks her down only to find that she has no memory of the Titans, nor does she have any superpowers; she is never even addressed as "Terra" by anyone other than Beast Boy in the final episode. At the episode's end, she eventually explains to Beast Boy that, even if she is indeed the Terra he once knew, she only wants to lead a normal life and convinces him to move on. Terra has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Sketching all night, ''together with Richard Dick Grayson (Robin), Koriande'r (Starfire) and Rachel Roth (Raven) from Teen Titans, as well with Sally and Bunnie D'Coolette from Sonic the Hedgehog and Mimi Her. Princess Zelda '''Princess Zelda' (Japanese: ゼルダ姫 Hepburn: Zeruda-Hime?) is the name of a fictional character in Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda video game series, who was introduced in its original entry in 1986. The name has applied to many female members of Hyrule's royal family, which includes several distinct characters in Hyrule legend. Though she is the eponymous character, her story role is often that of donor or damsel in distress. The player instead controls Link, the series' central protagonist, and usually focuses on defeating Ganon (or Ganondorf), the series' main antagonist. Many Zelda games adopt the classic princess-and-dragon premise of chivalric literature: Zelda is usually kidnapped or imprisoned by Ganon, prompting Link to come to her rescue. Some games in the series have also emphasized Zelda's magical abilities and importance to the functioning of Hyrule, demonstrating that she is more than capable of taking care of herself. In several games, she is one of the Sages, whose work is essential to defeating Ganon; in others, she adopts alternative personae in order to take a more active role in her kingdom; and in some, she is a self-sacrificing princess regnant. Zelda's alter egos include the ninja Sheik in Ocarina of Time and the pirate Tetra in The Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, and Spirit Tracks. Zelda has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Smashing in the first panel of the picture, together with Donkey King, Fox Mcloud, Link, Lucas, Mario, Princess Peach, Samus Aran (with and without her suit), Solid Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog and Yoshi. Zelda is featured in the lower left corner of the picture, just above Link. Her alter ego, Sheik has been featured in the second panel of the picture, together with Bowser, Dibby Kong, Ice Climbers, Ike, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Olimar, Pikachu, Pit and Red. Sheik is featured underneath King Dedede in upper right corner. Purrcy Purrcy is Elena Potato's pet cat in the comic book series and tv-series, Monster Allergy. He always tries to make friends with Timothy and Jeremy, but ends up getting zapped or scratched in the face. He was catnapped in the first episode of the animated and comic series by Magnacat, who was looking for Tutors disguised as felines. Zick and Elena eventually find him in the later issues. Purrcy has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Monster Allergy, together with his owner Elena Potato and her friend, Ezekiel Zick as well as the monster Bombo. Queen Chrysalis Queen Chrysalis is a villainess from the cartoon series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Queen Chrysalis is a female changeling and the main antagonist of the season two finale and the Friendship is Magic IDW comics' first four-issue story arc. She is the queen of the changelings and a shapeshifter who appears as Princess Cadance in order to hypnotize her fiancé Shining Armor, invade Canterlot, and eventually take over Equestria. After Chrysalis and her subjects are expelled from Canterlot, she fillynaps the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Return of Queen Chrysalis in order to lure the Mane Six to her so she can absorb Twilight Sparkle's magic with the power of the Secretariat Comet. Chrysalis has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, MLB series 4 in her human form, together with humanized versions of Aloe, Coco Pommel, Lotus Blossom, Maud Pie, Nightmare Moon and Octavia Melody. She is featured in the upper right corner, next to Nightmare Moon Queen Elsa of Arendelle Queen Elsa of Arendelle (also known as the Snow Queen) is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2013 animated feature film, Frozen. She is the older sister of Princess Anna and the ruler of Arendelle. Her powers over ice and snow ultimately led her to become the famous Snow Queen. Elsa appears at first as calm, reserved and regal but under the surface, she is troubled, afraid of her own abilities of cryo-, frigo-, and thermokinesis. Later in life, due traumas in her youth, caused by her inability to control her powers, she became reclusive, lonely, insecure and depressed. Through the years, her isolation and fear turned her into the cold hearted Snow Queen people saw her to be. But after she finally realizes that her powers aren't necessarily a curse, or evil. Which did boost her confidence. She also has a great love for her sister, Anna. Elsa has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Mad Elsa. Rachel Terrora and Niami Skellington Rachel Terrora and Niami Skellington are two original character, created by RTNightmare and drawn by Bleedman. Both are characters in her A Nightmare Before Christmas' ''fanfiction. Rachel was a childhood friend of Jack Skellington, and his brother, Gregory (Greg) Skellington. While Greg became the Grim Reaper and Jack the King of Halloween, Rachel pursued a career in the Government of the Dead. (This government handles everything having to do with the dead, undead, and afterlife.) Eventually, after about 150 years, she learns about Jack's Christmas Shenanigans and then offers to investigate when a new issue comes up. Together, with her current boyfriend, who just so happens to be Greg, who had gotten a distress call from Jack anyway, they journey to Halloween Town to find out what's going on. After the War of Holidays, she ends her employment at the Gov of the Dead to be with Jack and soon becomes the Queen of Halloween. Niami is the daughter of Jack and Rachel and the Princess of Halloween. Rachel and Niami has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, ''Jack and Rachel, together with Jack Skellington. Rachet the Snow Leopard Rachet Ronald the Snow Leopard is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Rachet is an antropomorphic snow leopard. He is a prestigious family known to own the ice caps in the upper Gen Bun region. Rachet had always been pressurized by his family and forced to do what ever they say and never given a choice of his own, rachet had always been facinated with metals and soon grew to wanting to be a blacksmith. But his parent had greatly disliked that idea as they wanted him to take over the household by marring Alissa( Albino Panther), but rachet had simply refused that and his parents ground him for being disobedient. On the same night when he was the age of 14, he had planed his escape and plan too on traveling all the way to the Suzaku region as it said many blacksmiths had lived there. He is in love with Strix, the Tigress and is the apprentice of the Blind Smith, Zotz. Rachet is a cryokinetic while his weapon of choice is the Ice saw, a weapon that cause freeze wounds to his opponent. Due to an unknown cause, he has lost his right arm and it is replaced with a mechanical one. Rachet has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Rachet The Snow Leopard. Rachet The Snow Leopard is only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Raditz Raditz (ラディッツ Radittsu) is a minor character in the anime/manga series, Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. Raditz is a Saiyan warrior and the older brother of Goku. Along with Goku, Vegeta, and Nappa, Raditz is one of the four remaining Saiyans following the destruction of their home planet, Vegeta. He arrives on Earth, searching for his long-lost brother in order to recruit him in conquering other planets. But when Goku refuses, Raditz kidnaps his nephew, Gohan, and orders Goku to kill 100 Earthlings within a day if he wants his son back. Instead, Goku and Piccolo team up to defeat Raditz, though not even their combined powers are enough. However, Goku makes the ultimate sacrifice by grappling with Raditz and allowing Piccolo to kill them both with his Makankosappo technique. Before Raditz dies, Piccolo taunts him by explaining that Goku will be revived by the Dragon Balls, though Raditz manages to send one final transmission to inform Vegeta and Nappa of this, believing that his Saiyan comrades will come to Earth and use the Dragon Balls to revive him. However, Vegeta and Nappa travel to Earth to use the Dragon Balls for their own purposes instead. In the anime, Raditz later makes a minor appearance in Dragon Ball GT along with many of the other villains who escaped Hell. He also makes a single panel appearance in Toriyama's 2014 Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child special. Raditz has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Raditz. Raimundo Pedrosa Raimundo Pedrosa, The Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, is a main character in Xiaolin Showdown. He may be stubborn and self-centered, but he will do anything to protect his friends. Raimundo is street-smart and the group's self-proclaimed rebel, he comes from Brazil from the city Rio de Janeiro. He has joined the Heylin side twice (once out of envy of the success of his friends, and a second time as a ploy to take Shen Gong Wu and the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman from Hannibal Roy Bean). Raimundo's signature moves are Typhoon Boom-Wind and Wudai-Star Wind. His preferred Shen Gong Wu is the Sword of the Storm. His Weapon is the Blade of the Nebula, and his elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Crest of the Condor. He was named Shoku Warrior in the episode Time After Time (Part 2), the last Xiaolin Showdown episode. It is repeatedly implied that he has a crush on Kimiko. Raimundo has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Young Dragons, together with Clay Bailey, Jack Spicers, Jack-Bots, Kimiko Tohokimo, Omi and Wuya. Rainbow Dash Mlpfim by bleedman-d50je4h.jpg|''MLPFIM'' Mlbfim by bleedman-d6qyy7z.jpg|''MLBFIM'' Thunderdash by bleedman-d5rnvlc.jpg|''Thunderdash'' dashy_wonderbolt_by_jorama-d5p46cq.jpg|''Dashy Wonderbolt'' Rainbow dash by jorama-d4mqot4.jpg|''Rainbow Dash'' Pony gang update by jorama-d57g0wk.jpg Rainbow Dash is one of the main characters in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.She maintains the weather and clears the skies in Ponyville. As a huge fan of the Wonderbolts, she dreams of one day joining their elite flying group. In Sonic Rainboom, Rarity and Princess Celestia both declare that she is the best flier in all of Equestria. Rainbow Dash has a pet tortoise named Tank, whom she chooses out of Fluttershy's offered animals in the episode May the Best Pet Win! She represents the element of loyalty. Rainbow Dash has been featured in six pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in MLPFIM in her pony form, together with Applejack, Derpy, Discord, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Rarity, Spike and Twilight Sparkle. She is featured in the upper right corner, just above the grey pony, Derpy. She was featured a second time in MLBFIM as a human, togehter with humanized version of Twilight Sparkle (1), Applejack (2), Rarity (3), Fluttershy (4) and Pinkie Pie (5). She is the sixth girl in the picture. This was a commission for DJ-BLU3Z (formerly known as Dzappa7778). She was a featured a third time, again in her human form but now as a superhero, in Thunderdash.''This picture is also featured on Jorama's DeviantArt Page as ''Dashy Wonderbolt. Two pictures of Rainbow Dash are also featured exclusively on Jorama's page: first in Rainbow Dash ''and a second time in ''Pony gang: Update, together with Applejack (1), Twilight Sparkle (2), Pinkie Pie (3), Rarity (5), Fluttershy (6) and Derpy (7). Rarity Mlpfim by bleedman-d50je4h.jpg|''MLPFIM'' Mlbfim by bleedman-d6qyy7z.jpg|''MLBFIM'' Rarity by jorama-d4rnjb6.jpg|''Rarity'' Pony gang update by jorama-d57g0wk.jpg|''Pony gang: Update'' Rarity is one of the main characters in the cartoon series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Rarity is a female unicorn pony. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and the love interest of Spike. Rarity works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop in Ponyville, the Carousel Boutique. She has a white Persian cat named Opalescence. She represents the element of generosity. Rarity has been featured in four pieces of Bleedman Character Art, she is first featured in MLPFIM, together with Applejack, Derpy, Discord, Fluttershy, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Twilight Sparkle. She is featured just under Discord, on the back of Princess Celestia. She is featured again, in her human form, in MLBFIM, with humanized versions of Twilight Sparkle (1), Applejack (2), Fluttershy (4), Pinkie Pie (5) and Rainbow Dash (6), as a commission for DJ-BLU3Z (formerly known as Dzappa7778). Two pictures of Rarity are also featured exclusively on Jorama's page: first in Rarity ''and a second time in ''Pony gang: Update, together with Applejack (1), Twilight Sparkle (2), Pinkie Pie (3), Rainbow Dash (4), Fluttershy (6) and Derpy (7). Rairyu Character chart again by bleedman.jpg|''Character chart again?'' East leader rairyu by dragonman32.jpg|''East leader: Rairyu'' Rairyu is an original character created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Rairyu is an antropomorphic dragon and the leader of the Eastern region, a region consisting out mountains and valleys. He is described as the oldest and most skilled of the four regional leaders, wielding a large spear, called the Raiga Spear. Rairyu is a master in electrokinesis, enabling to create lightning, thundercloads and thunder barriers Rairyu has been featured in two pieces in the Bleedman Character Art, in Character Chart again? and in East leader Rairyu. East leader Rairyu is only featured on Dragonman32's deviantart page, with credits given to Bleedman for the artwork. Raleigh Havenstone and the Ghost Rei Raleigh Havenstone and the Ghost Rei are two characters, created by Wrytergirl and drawn by Bleedman. Raleigh is a wizard, who appeared to be in his 30s, despite the fact that he was born in 1600's. His current employer is a dragon who allows him to live in his castle, gives him access to a large food closet and very fluid working hours. The only problem with the catle is another inhabitant, the ghost Rei, a dog who died while protecting her owner from poisoned food. In the afterlife, she has found a new purpose in life, terrorize and tease Raleigh. Constantly catching the wizard off guard, she likes to surprise him. The reason why she does this, is very simple: she has a crush on the wizard. Raleigh and Rei have been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, The ghost and the darkness which was commission for Wrytergirl and remake of her picture, Don't be afraid of the dark. Raphael Raphael is one of the main characters in the cartoon series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle (1987). He is one of the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and is the one who's personality was changed the most for the series, as he is described as "cool, but rude", instead of the usual angry, sullen attitude. His toned-down attitude was mostly due to the fact that this series was based primarily on humor. Raphael is a sarcastic wise-guy, and supplies comic relief alongside Michelangelo, whose humor is usually attributed to his ignorance and spaciness, whereas Raphael is more sarcastic and witty. As a result, Michelangelo is the subject of Raphael's jokes more than any other Turtle. He frequently makes jokes that break the fourth wall.He has a far less confrontational relationship with his friends and fellow Turtles — the most striking example being his lack of a sibling rivalry with Leonardo. Raphael has no desire to steal anyone's thunder or become a leader; he's perfectly content providing the wittiest of the cartoon's jokes, being the most humorous turtle of the group. Despite this, Raphael usually served as a contrast to Leonardo's "gung-ho do-gooder" persona with his pessimistic sarcastic remarks. However, Raphael did challenge Leonardo's leadership once in the season 8 episode Turtle Trek. Raphael has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Hi Raph, together with Mona Lisa and the mutant anemone. Raptor and Vira Raptor and Vira are two original characters, created by Vivzmind and drawn by Bleedman. Raptor is a young girl and a dragon rider. She is clothed in a olive-green dress, a brown boots, a yellow hood and a blue cape. She rides her dragon Vira and wields a red scythe. Vira is a large wyvern with a feathered wings. The dragon has a yellow skin, with purple stripes, a color pattern also found in the feathers of his wings. On its hind legs, it has purple claws. Its long tail ends with pink feathers. The wyvern, has long feather guils covering its spinal cord and the back of his head. The tip of the teethed beak is purple. Most notable is the fact that it has four eyes. Raptor and Vira has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Raptor and Vira, as a commission to Vivzmind. Rayman Rayman is the main protagonist of the game series, Rayman. He has no arms, legs, or neck, though he has hands, feet, and a head that are able to move independently from his body. Rayman is able to launch long range punches at his enemies, and in some games, eject lums from his gloves. He has the ability to use his hair to glide and float by spinning it at a rapid speed. He is typically found wearing white gloves, a red neckerchief on a purple shirt and a white ring on the chest, (which was replaced with a red and purple hoodie), and he wears yellow trainers. Rayman has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Luckster and Rayman, togehter with the original character Luckster as a commission by Elemente (who also created Luckster). Razputin Aquato Razputin Raz Aquato is a ten-year-old boy who was raised in the circus. He showed signs of psychic powers at a young age, but his father pushed him to constantly practice difficult acrobatics, leading Raz to believe that his father hated him for having psychic abilities, even though he was a psychic as well. Raz runs away from the circus and infiltrates Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp, a secret government camp for the training of psychic agents known as Psychonauts. Raz has been featured by Bleedman Character, Psychonauts together with Lili Zanotto. Raz is drawn in color, while Lili is drawn in black-white. Reaver the Bloodstained Reaper Reaver the reaper by dragonman32.jpg|''Reaver, the Bloodstained Reaper'' roxanne_vs_reaver_by_dragonman32-d4omnku.jpg|''Roxanne VS Reaver'' Reaver the Bloodstained Reaper is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Reaver is an antropomorphic silverly fox. When he was younger he had crystal blue eyes, long white hair and possessed the power of anemokinesis, just like his mother Valkyire. Bullied as a child, Reaver became aggressive and almost killed people in fights. Unable to control his rage, his eye color turned red, and as the village came for him to stop his aggressions. As the angry mob killed his mother, Reaver took revenge and used his air manipulation abilities to attack the killers of his mother and even killed some of them. But with the odds being staked against him, he was captured and almost burned alive, if it wasn't for the fact that in his hour of dead, he discovered that his hair could amplify his abilities. In the onslaught that followed his escape, all villagers were killed, before he felt into a coma of 2 years. He woke up 2 years later to find all of the villagers were nothing but bones and his hair had grown very long, longer than it has ever been. With the help of Roxanne and Strix, he find a way to control his powers and his anger. His weapons of choice is a pair of twin blades, who onced to belonged to his mysterious father. Reaver has been featured in two pieces the Bleedman Character Art, first in'' Reaver The Bloodstained Reaper'' and secondly in Roxanne VS Reaver, battling Roxanne. Both were only featured on Dragonman32's deviantart page, with credits given to Bleedman for the artwork. Red Red or Pokémon Trainer (ポケモントレーナー Pokémon Torēnā?)as he is called in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, is the canon name of the player character in the Generation I games Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow and the male choice in their Generation III remakes Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, where his female counterpart is Leaf. Red is known throughout as the Champion from Pallet Town, as well as the living legend for his defeat of Team Rocket in Kanto during his quest. He is the final opponent in the Generation II games Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal, their Generation IV remakes Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, and Pokémon Stadium 2. He is also a participant in the Pokémon World Tournament's Champions Tournament in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. He also appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl but rather than fighting directly as the Trainer, the player instead controls his three Pokémon, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. Red has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Smashing in the second panel of the picture, together with Bowser, Dibby Kong, Ice Climbers, Ike, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Olimar, Pikachu, Pit and Sheik. Red is featured underneath King Dedede in upper right corner, right to Sheik. Red Hood Little Red Riding Hood 'is a fairytale character from ''Little Red Riding Hood. In the fairytale, she is a sweet but naive girl who is sent to bring food to her grandmother in the forest. In the forest, she meets a wolf who tricks her in revealing that she is going to her grandmother and where grandmother lives as well being tricked into taking a detour. This gives him the opportunity to get to her grandmother, eat her first and take on her identity. In the disguise of her grandmother, he is able to deceive Red Hood long enough to eat her as well. In the original versions of the story, the tale ended here, with the death of both the grandmother as Red Hood. In more modern and childfriendly version, a woodsman kills the wolf and save both women from the belly of the beast. Three versions of Red Hood has appeared in the Bleedman Character Art, Three Little Reds. The first Red Hood in the picture is a werewolf version of Red Hood from Lullaby, owned by Elsevilla. The second version is Red Hood from ''Ever After ''owned by Endling and the third version is a Katana-wielding wolf hunter, owned by Tobiee. The artwork was meant as a tribute to both the character of Red Hood and the three characters. Ree '''Ree is an original character created by Endling and drawn by Bleedman. Ree is featured in many art by Endling and is one of his trademark characters. Ree is young teenage girl with long black hair, reaching her hips and amber-colored eyes. She is dressed in a white sleeveless shirt with blue hotpants and brown belt. She is seen with a Nintendo DS, and based on her facial expression, she is stuck in a level. Ree has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Ree. Reyna Favorleigh Reyna Favorleigh 'is an original character, created by Laudine and drawn by Bleedman. Reyna is a 16-year old girl, with green eyes and green hair. She is a young, cheerful treasure hunter that dreams to obtain the legendary treasure, named Carbuncle. Too bad, no one else but her believed that Carbuncle really exist. In one fateful day, she met a mysterious swordsman named Lein. After her meeting with Lein, her journey begins.. She is extremely cheerful, and can be very sly when needed. She got an enormous love for valuable things, and will do anything to get as many treasure as she can. Despite that, although she seem do not care about the others but herself, she really cares about her friends. She has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, ''Reyna as a commission for Laudine. Richard Grayson Teen Titans.png|''Teen Titans'' sketching_all_night_by_bleedman-d8prsi7.jpg|''Sketching all night'' 'Richard ''"Dick" Grayson 'is a main character in ''Teen Titans. Dick is a young superhero, donning the name Robin and is the former sidekick of Batman, and founding member of the Teen Titans. Though he is the only one of the group without any superpowers, by virtue of his heroic experience and reputation, Robin is the highly disciplined leader of the Teen Titans. As elaborated upon in the "Go" episode, Robin forms the group after aiding Starfire in her escape from captivity, with the help of Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven. Prior to this, he admits to separating from his mentor, Batman though not mentioned directly by name), in an effort to make it on his own as a crime-fighter. Robin has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Teen Titans, together with the rest of the Titans and a second time in ''Sketching all night, ''together Koriande'r aka Starfire, Princess Tara Markov aka Terra, Rachel Roth aka Raven, Sally from Sonic and Mimi. R.O.B. '''R.O.B. (Robotic Operating Buddy), released in Japan as the Family Computer Robot (Japanese: ファミリーコンピュータ ロボット Hepburn: Famirī Konpyūta Robotto?), is an accessory for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES). It was launched in July 1985 in Japan, and October 1985 in North America. It had a short product lifespan, with support for only two games which comprise the "Robot Series": Gyromite and Stack-Up. R.O.B. was released with the intention of portraying the Nintendo Entertainment System as a novel toy in order to alleviate retail fears following the video game crash of 1983. R.O.B. is available in the Deluxe Set, a configuration for the console that includes, among other things, R.O.B. and Gyromite. Stack-Up is packaged separately and includes its own physical game pieces. R.O.B. has also appeared as a cameo character in various video games. R.O.B. has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Smashing in the third panel of the picture, together with Captain Falcon, Falko Lombardi, Ganondorf, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Luigi, Marth, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness and Wolf O'Donnell. R.O.B is featured in the left upper corner. Robed Protagonist The Robed Protagonist is the protagonist of the 2012 PS3 video game, Journey. Its story is told wordlessly throughout gameplay and using cutscenes. The protagonist begins on a sand dune in a seemingly endless desert. In the far distance looms a large, foreboding mountain with a glowing crevice that splits its peak. As it approaches the mountain, they find remnants of a once-thriving civilization, eroded by sand over time. Scattered throughout the ruins at the end of each area are stones at which the traveler rests; these stones give the traveler the vision of meeting a larger, white-robed figure in a circular room, with art on the walls describing the rise and fall of the civilization mirroring the player's journey. The player must also contend with the ancient automatons left over from a war which ended the civilization, and which still roam the city looking for intruders. It continues to journey deeper into the remains of a once sprawling city at the base of the mountain. Eventually making it safely to the mountain, the traveler begins to climb it, struggling as they enter the colder climates and encounter deep snow and high winds. With the crevice still a fair distance away, the traveler falls and collapses in the snow. Six of the white-robed figures appear before the character and grant the traveler new energy, allowing the player to reach the summit of the mountain and walk into and through the crevice as the screen fills with white. The player is then shown the game's credits, playing over the ending cinematic scene. This scene shows a shooting star emanating from the crevice and traversing the path the traveler took through the ruins, and shows glimpses of other robed travelers heading towards the mountain. Eventually, the star comes to rest at the sand dune where the game began, and the player is given the option of starting the game again. As the credits end, the player is shown the PlayStation Network IDs of the other travelers who shared part of the trek. The Robed Protagonist has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Black Friday 2016, together Bill Cipher, Corporal Damon S. Braid, Delmont Walker, Lieutenant Anya Stroud, Ryuk and Marvel's Thor. He is featured right to Ryuk, right under Bill Cipher's Pyramid form. Robin Snyder Robin Snyder is a character in The Powerpuff Girls, appearing in the season 4 episode Superfriends. A new girl called Robin moves into Townsville and becomes fast friends with the Powerpuff Girls, but their friendship is strained by the girls' crime-fighting endeavors. Soon Princess manipulates Robin into leaving the girls and being her friend, but for her own agenda. Robin Snyder has been featured in the Bleedman Character Artwork, Cartoon Character Chart Part 3, together with Olga and Mandark Astronomonov, Grim Jr., Minimandy, Atom Ant, Mimi, HIM, Armed Force, Delightful Children From Down the Lane, Princess Morbucks, Dee Dee, Mike Believe, Bunny and Zilla. Robotboy Robotboy is the titular character from the cartoon show, Robotboy. Robotboy possesses many superhuman abilities, such as the ability to fly, tremendous strength and super speed. He also is equipped with unbreakable armour, weapons and gadgets ranging from an internal compass to a missile launcher. When he enters Superactive mode, his abilities increase. In this form, he is nearly unstoppable. He runs on double-A batteries. Despite his robotic abilities, he longs to be a human like everyone else. He is also known to have a violent temper, such as lashing out at people who harm his friends. He has three modes: deactivated, activated and super-activated. In deactivated mode, he is smaller in size and can only observe. In activated mode, he's able to do most of the things a human being can do except for eating and using the bathroom. He can also fight bad guys and use a variety of weapons. He can only be activated through Tommy's watch. In superactivated mode, which can only be initiated by Robotboy himself by hitting his hands together, he grows several times larger than his normal size, and his appearance changes. He can use a wide range of weapons, usually replacing his wrist and additional weapons can come out of his shoulders legs or ear tubes. He cannot express any emotions or talk. Robotboy has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Toon Time, as a sketch together with his friends Tommy Turnbull, Gus Turner and Lola Mbola, as well as with Ben, Gwen and Max Tennyson from the cartoon series, Ben 10. Robot Chicken Robot Chicken is a character from the American stop motion animated television series, Robot Chicken created and executive produced by Seth Green and Matthew Senreich along with co-head writers Douglas Goldstein and Tom Root. Green provides many voices for the show. Senreich, Goldstein, and Root were former writers for the popular action figure hobbyist magazine ToyFare. Robot Chicken has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Coming Soon, together with Grim Jr., Minimandy, Helga Pataki, Mimi, Nergal Junior, Cerberus, Jack Skellington and Hellboy. Rock Chick Rock Chick (No official name given), is an original character created by Setokabialuvver123 and drawn by Bleedman. The Rock Chick is a teenage girl or a young adult woman, with long brown-black hair that reaches her ankles and is covered with a red hairband. She wears a black sleeveless shirt, with a green flower on the right side and long blue pants. Her wrists are covered by a pair of bracelets and in her left hand she is holding her guitar. The guitar is black with purple flames drawn onto the both the body as on the headstock. The headstock itself is shaped as a flame. Rock Chick has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, I love my guitar., as a commission for Setokabialuvver123. Roll Mini Titans.jpg|''Mini Titans'' Roll.jpg|''Roll'' roll_powered_up_by_bleedman.jpg|''Roll Powered Up'' Let s roll by bleedman-d7x6z22.jpg|''Let's Roll'' Whatcha drawin and colorin by bleedman-da84s4e.jpg|''Whatcha Drawin and colorin'' Roll is a character in the Mega Man series. Roll is a kind-hearted humanoid robot created by Dr. Light to be a house keeper, helping around Dr. Light's Laboratory by cleaning and cooking. She is the "little sister" of Mega Man and Proto Man. Her dream is to one day open a hospital and help people. Roll is featured in five pieces of the Bleedman Character Art, in Mini Titans, together with Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, Mega Man, Mega Man Zero, and Ciel, in Roll, which is a collage of pictures of Roll, in Roll Powered Up, featuring Sketches of Roll and the final product and in Let's Rol, revealing her gynoid nature, by transforming her arm into a canon. Her final appearance was in Whatcha Drawin and colorin, together with Android 18, Calibretto, the Grim Reaper, Lewis, Mandy, Muffet, Ruby Rose and Vivian. He is the first character of the first row and is together with Vivian. Ronald Weasley Ronald "Ron" Weasly is a main character and the best friend of the titular character in the Harry Potter series, a series of seven fantasy novels written by the British author J. K. Rowling. The books chronicles the adventures of the young wizard and his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's quest to overcome the Dark wizard Lord Voldemort, whose aims are to become immortal, to conquer the wizarding world, subjugate non-magical people, and destroy all those who stand in his way, especially Harry Potter. Ron has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Harry and Friends, together with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Rose Quartz steven_universe_by_bleedman-d8wboqy.jpg|''Steven Universe'' steven_universe_colored_by_bleedman-d91rd1s.jpg|''Steven Universe Colored'' Rose Quartz 'is a character in the cartoon series, ''Steven Universe. The original leader of the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz is Steven's mother, who "gave up her physical form" to allow Steven to be born. Her gem is a pink rose quartz embedded in her navel that Steven inherited, and proudly displayed it via a star-shaped cutout of her pink gown. Her gem-manifested weapon was the shield Steven now has, and she used other weapons as well, including her sword and laser light cannon; all of her weapons have a rose motif. Rose's tears had the ability to heal things (such as cracked gemstones) and make plants grow into a semi-sentient army; Steven inherited their powers, though they initially manifested in his saliva before eventually manifesting in his own tears by the fifth season episode Off Colors. Although she appears only in occasional flashbacks, her legacy and her absence define the lives and relationships of the other main characters. Fascinated by the diversity of life on the planet Earth and the wide range of experiences and growth available to its creatures, she led the ancient rebellion against the Gem Homeworld and its plans to colonize Earth for its resources. The Crystal Gems describe her to Steven as loving and seeing beauty in all forms of life, and flashback episodes show the development of her relationship with Greg from infatuation into love and understanding. "Lion 3: Straight to Video", the first episode in which she appeared (via a videotaped message to Steven), was nominated for an Emmy Award for short-form animation. Steven feels great pressure to live up to her example as a compassionate leader. His relationship with her memory is complicated at the tail-end of the third season when he learns of morally questionable actions she undertook during the war. However, the fifth season slowly reveals that the death of her former superior Pink Diamond, who Rose Quartz was accused of murdering, was orchestrated by another Gem who intentionally (or unintentionally) framed Rose in the process. Rose has been featured in three pieces of the Bleedman Character Art, first in Steven Universe and the follow-up art, Steven Universe Colored, together with Amethyst, Connie Maheswaran, Garnet, Jasper, Lapis Lazula, Lion, Pearl, Peridot and Steven Universe. She is featured in the upper left corner of the picture. Roxanne the Lynx Roxanne the lynx by dragonman32.jpg|''Roxanne The Lynx'' Roxanne vs reaver by dragonman32-d4omnku.jpg|''Roxanne VS Reaver'' '''Roxanne the Lynx is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Roxanne is an antropomorphic lynx. Roxanne was introduced in the mystical arts of magic from a young age by the evil witch Opal. Roxanne specialized in empathy magic and started to use it for her own benefit. She is a pyrokinetic, able to create blue fire to fight enemies. She is looking for the perfect man to become her mate. Those who are not found worthy, will sufffer tremdenous pain. Her current target? Prince Drake of the Eastern region. hose not worth it will suffer a terible pain, she currently has her eyes upon Prince Drake. Roxanne has been featured in two pieces of the Bleedman Character Art, first in'' Roxanne The Lynx'' and secondly in Roxanne VS Reaver, battling Reaver. Both were only featured on Dragonman32's deviantart page, with credits given to Bleedman for the artwork. Ruby Rose Rwby red by bleedman-d7v8h14.jpg|''Rwby Red'' rose_by_bleedman-d8nah5m.jpg|''Rose'' Whatcha drawin and colorin by bleedman-da84s4e.jpg Ruby Rose (鬼龍院 皐月 Kiryūin Satsuki) is the main character in the a character in the anime-style CG-animated webcomic, RWBY. Ruby is the 15-year old leader of Team RWBY attending Beacon Academy two years early, due to her abilities impressing the headmaster. Taught how to use it by her Uncle Qrow, Ruby wields a unique weapon named Crescent Rose, a cross between a scythe and a high-calibre sniper rifle that is able to fold up into itself. Her semblance is speed, enabling her to run at rates that are too fast for the eye to catch. As she is the youngest of the group, she can be a bit childish, naive, and weapon-obsessed, but displays leadership qualities and an understanding of people that ultimately led her to be chosen as Team RWBY's leader. She was inspired to become a Huntress by the fairy tales her sister Yang read her, wanting to become just like the heroes in the stories. She is determined to make the world a better place for others and try to stop the forces that conspire against it. Ruby has been featured in three pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Rwby Red and later in Rose. Rose was a reward for his fellow patreons. Her third and last appearance was Whatcha Drawin and colorin, together with Android 18, Calibretto, the Grim Reaper, Lewis, Mandy, Muffet, Roll and Vivian. She is the last character of the second row and is featured next to Grim and Mandy. Ruri Gokō Goths by bleedman-d4aaczg (2).jpg|''Goths'' Choose your goth by bleedman-d4b62vq.jpg|''Choose your Goth'' Ruri Gokō (五更 瑠璃, Gokō Ruri) is one of the supporting characters of the Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai light novel series and the female protagonist of the Ore no Kouhai ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai manga series. She is an avid fan of the fantasy seinen series Maschera, and hates anime that focus on moe and cuteness to sell (e.g. Kirino's favorite anime series Stardust Witch Meruru). Ruri is a member of the otaku group Otaku Girls Unite and is known as her handle name Kuroneko (黒猫, lit. "black cat"). Ruri often acts snobbish and overly confident of her own aptitude. However, she is in fact socially insecure, and is usually uncomfortable in talking to other people, particularly strangers. Fortunately, she eventually learns to make friends when she enrolls in high school once again. Aside from her otaku persona, she is also a caring sister to her younger siblings Hinata and Tamaki, whom she constantly tends to while at home. At home, she is a dependable older sister, capable of cooking and doing other important chores at home while tending to her younger siblings. She has also shown a skill in sewing and making handiwork, as shown in her costumes, and in one occasion, a pair of angel wings. Ruri has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in the sketch, Goths, together with Stockings Anarky and a second time in the finished version of the picture, Choose your Goth, together with Stockings and the Fifth Doll. Ryuk I got my nendoroid by bleedman-d3h090o.jpg|''I got my nendoroid'' Black friday 2016 by bleedman-daplpnw.jpg|''Black Friday 2016'' Ryuk is a main character in the Death Note franchise. Ryuk is a shinigami and the one who stole Sidoh's Death Note. He dropped it in the human world, out of boredom. The Death Note was found by Light Yagami and to the surprise of the Shinigami, Light did some very complex experiments with the book. He sticks with Light during the duration of the series, amused by Light's actions. He does love human world apples and is seen constantly eating them. Although he is willing to share some information, he has no regard for the boy's life, constantly trying to convince Light to give him the half of his life in exchange for Shinigami eyes and even promised Light that he would write down Light's name in his own Death Note one day. And true to his promise, after being exposed to be Kira by Near, Light's name was written by Ryuk in the death note. Ryuk has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in I got my nendoroid as a commission for NightlightSapphire. He is featured as a nendoroid doll, held up by Near. It has been featured a second time, in Black Friday 2016, together Bill Cipher, Corporal Damon S. Braid, Delmont Walker, Lieutenant Anya Stroud, Journey's Robed Protagonist and Marvel's Thor. He is seen with an apple and a pen, as in a parody to his traits in Death Note and the viral hit, Pen Pineapple Apple Pen by Daimaou Kosaka. Ryūko Matoi Ryūko Matoi (纏 流子 Matoi Ryūko) is the main protagonist in the manga/anime series, Kill la Kill. Ryūko is a 17-year-old schoolgirl who transfers to Honnouji Academy in search of clues relating to the death of her father. She wields half of the Rending Scissors (断ち斬りバサミ Tachikiri Basami), one-half of a giant pair of scissors created by her father, with the other half stolen by his killer. Her weapon is capable of destroying uniforms empowered by Life Fibers. At the start of the series, she acquires a special "kamui" uniform named Senketsu, which grants her special abilities. She lives with the Mankanshoku family. During the battle at the Honnouji Academy Cultural & Sports Grand Festival, it is revealed that Ryuko is Ragyo's presumed dead daughter and Satsuki's younger sister. Ryuko was merged with Life Fibers when Ragyo Kiryuin performed an experiment to fuse Life Fibers into humans. Ryūko has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Kill La Kill, together with Aikurō Mikisugi, Hōka Inumuta, Ira Gamagōri, Junketsu (Satsuki's living suit), Mako Mankanshoku, Nonon Jakuzure, Satsuki Kiryūin, Senketsu (Ryūko's living suit), Tsumugu Kinagase and Uzu Sanageyama. Ryūko is featured in right lower corner, wearing Senketsu and wielding its red blade. Category:Lists